Don't underestimate Ingrid
by xx-xx-Twiggy-xx-xx
Summary: Ingrid's been feeling left out all her life. Well she's not putting up with much more of it anymore now she's nearly sixteen.


Hey it's my first fanfic :) I love Ingrid and Vlad and thought I would make a story hehe... Like I said though, it's my first one so it won't be perfect...

It's a story about how Ingrid feels when she's always in the shadow of her younger brother which starts when Ingrid is six and Vladimir is Four.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't and never will own anything of 'Young Dracula' **awwwww:( lol

A six year old vampire sat grumpily in her room after failing to receive the attention she wanted. She'd done something particularly evil that day and all her father had to say was, " Oh, can't you see that I'm busy you silly girl, young Vladimir will grow up and be doing far worse things at the age of four."

"I'm Six Dad" Young Ingrid snapped

"Yes yes whatever; now hush, you'll wake up your brother" The count said quickly and with a quick look of dislike towards her brother, she ran upstairs to her room. Ingrid always felt so isolated because there was no-one that she was able to talk to; her mother was always out with 'friends' all night every night, her father was obsessed with the child which was supposedly the chosen one which all sounded like rubbish to her but never did she dare say her thoughts out loud for fear of some terrible punishment. Ingrid longed for a friend but never was there an opportunity to make one.

"Vampires, do not have or need friends" Count Dracula, her father had always told her therefore Ingrid's confidence decreased as she grew older with no one to talk to, no one to share anything with, except a diary in which all her thoughts were written in so later in life when she would come into contact with Humans, or Breathers as they were called, she would be very reluctant to reveal anything about herself to anyone and would be mean and nasty. The more recent entries she wrote weren't that long and weren't that different from each other since her 'son and heir' brother was born. Mostly each page was filled with the growing hatred she felt for her brother and parents.

Dear Diary

I hate my family, I'm seven soon and no-one will care. It'll just get in the way of the precious baby I've grown to hate so much. At first I thought it would be fun to have someone to finally talk to, but now I see how annoying he is, always Vladimir this and Vladimir that coming from dad. He's not even anything like how a vampire should be. I can't wait until I'm finally a teenager vampire, then they'll be sorry, all of them. And mum. She's hopeless and completely stupid. As if dad doesn't know where she goes each night. He may not actually, considering how obsessed with that kid he is. I know where she goes and what she does. It's so obvious and it's horrible. I'm not as stupid as my father makes out, and I'm not as blind as my mother thinks. Anyway, the other day, Whilst taking a wander around the castle I found myself in a room with many books. I'd been in here before but was too small to reach the books on the bookcase. Also I was unable to read so it was all pointless really but that was years ago. I had completely forgotten that this room existed but now... Now I'm able to see what's in these books... Who knows what's in them, maybe I'll be able to find some useful information in them that will help me become a daughter my father will be proud of... Oh, got to go now... Will write more later.. Vlad's being loud again and I've got to go and see what's wrong... I hate that kid.

Ingrid.

That was the last entry Ingrid had written which was last month. Since then, every spare moment she had she spent in the room full of books which she later discovered was called a library. These books told her of the many evil things vampires had done and provided Ingrid with lots of information and she couldn't wait to become older.

((Yeah... Short chapter but if I continue which I will if I get reviews I will make the chapters longer!

Don't be too mean please hehe it's my first story so...

Review!!!!

thanks))


End file.
